


Stolen

by Karrissah



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrissah/pseuds/Karrissah
Summary: Mac always has a knack for finding trouble, but what happens when trouble hunts him down like prey? Mac has to find a way back to his family and find out what's real and not anymore. Whump, fluff, etc. You know the drill.





	Stolen

The windows boarded up, the only light available is the light seeping through the cracks of the rotting wood. The smell of musk and dust lingers through the air no matter how much the new inhabitants try to remove the foul stenches. The abandoned warehouse used to hold solid metal blocks they were sold to the consumers by the distributers, who had long since packed up and left. The marks of heavy machinery are still visible through the years of loneliness. Armed guards drag their feet over said marks barely making it past long hours of work and restless nights on the run.

There months ago, four agents from a secret government agency infiltrated their last base of operations and took over three-fourths of their men into custody. Loyal men, she'd like to think of them, but in all reality, they are scared men. Fear makes the best loyalty. That is her belief. Disaster makes for the strongest love. That, too, is her belief. These beliefs have made her strong, powerful, and very influential in her field of work. But those three months have made her bitter and revengeful. A husband, gone. Her family she built amongst her very loyal soldiers, gone. She would have to find some way to fix both her problems, but it would all have to start with those four agents. If only she knew how to access those very secret agents and everything around them then she could have it all back.

As if someone were answering her prayers she got an encrypted message on a burner phone. She flicked her finger through the images and landed on one very blonde agent. Her plan begun to fall into place. "Perfect." She said with a thin smile. "I think it's time for business to pick back up boys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MacGyver walked into the lab where, once again, he found Riley asleep in the lab. "Ri." He whispered. "Wake up."

She shot up and about halfway before she was sitting upright she stretched out her obviously sore back. "I wasn't sleeping." She mumbled.

"Sure you weren't. Come on Riley. Start staying over at my place. Bozer stays over at Leeanna's more and more lately, no one stays in the guest room now that Jack is g-" He stopped himself from saying gone. "-away."

"Your place isn't any safer than mine."

"I've been working on a new security system finally, wondering if you could help me." Mac turned away shyly as he was about to admit defeat. "One too many break-ins, Jack was right."

"Even Matty's security system won't keep out the most determined of criminals." Riley stood up from the bar stool she had and did not notice when a familiar brown leather jacket fell from her shoulders onto the ground. She bent down to examine it, before handing it over to its owner. "Thanks."

"You need to stop doing this. Missions are going to be worse on you than usual if you keep doing this. As well as not getting enough sleep."

"I know, but-" a ding from their pockets disrupted their conversation. "Matty. War Room. Five minutes ago." Mac nodded but held a confused look on his face. "Did she send you something different?" Mac said nothing as he tucked his phone back from where it came. "Mac?"

"Yeah, no. I got the same thing."

"That's a lie, but since we are in a rush," waving her phone. "I am going to ignore that. I do expect some explaining after whatever crazy mission we go on. Also, I want your phone so I can trace that number."

"Any other demands from the one who won't leave the lab?"

"No, I have it about covered. Unless, of course, that is, you want to buy me lunch."

"I thought it was your turn?" Mac folded his jacket over his arm.

"No, it's Bozer's actually." Riley corrected as she twisted her back to relax the muscles.

Meanwhile in the war room, Matty stared at the wreckage that a group of arms and drug dealers had caused to a house on the outskirts to LA county. Bozer shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe they'd do something like this."

When Mac and Riley walked in the room they immediately were drawn to what the others were. "Blondie," Matty nodded at Mac then Riley. "How'd did you sleep in the lab?"

"Fine. Is that who I think it is?" Riley looked at Mac, who had his jaw clenched in anger. He, too, had recognized the handiwork that was on the screen.

"Unfortunately, yes. As of yesterday night, the arms dealers and the drug cartel known as the Duo is back. With their leader still unknown, three months of federal interrogation and their guys haven't even spoken a word. Nothing that would give us a clue to who these people are and what they are after besides money." Matty glanced in Bozer's direction who threw a few more pictures onto the screen. "They were in Moscow, Seoul, and a few other places, spreading drugs and guns to the most impoverished people they could find. No doubt, gathering new soldiers to replace the ones they lost."

Mac mumbled something.

"What was that blondie?"

"I know what they want," Mac looked down at his hands. "There was a guy, they said something about how he was special to the boss, and I don't think he made it out before the building collapsed. Three months back. Enough time to grieve and plan revenge."

"Regardless of what they are and are not here in the States for, we got a lead." Bozer slid the screen around before it landed on a note with handwritten scribbles on it. "Saying the next expected drop and recruitment."

"You want us to intercept it and bring these guys down once and for all," Desi said lest of a question and more of a statement, but none the less, Matty answered.

"Yes, I want the boss in handcuffs and the men turning on them left and right. I think you five can manage that, can't you?" Matty watched Mac, he obviously felt guilty about the collapse of a building that was doomed from the start, but more so the life that was lost in it. "Wheels up in twenty, everyone out except Mac."

He looked at the rest of the group before he said anything, "I am going. Right?"

"Yeah, but I want to have a chit-chat first." Matty pointed to one of the seats before taking one herself. The room was silent after everyone had left, Riley to get her rig, Leanna and Desi to get in TAC gear, no doubt. It was Matty who broke the silence. "What's going on up there? Oversight, he told me that you know. He asked me not to tell you. He was going to do it himself. I tried to convince him as a friend to tell you but-"

"I am fine, we talked about it." His eyes wouldn't meet hers in fear of his secrets being told.

"Talking about it is different than processing it." Matty leaned forward to put a hand on his knee. "I know how tough it can be Mac, but there is something else going on. I saw it once you walked in the room."

"That house, that family, those guns, those drugs. They wouldn't be like this if I had just been a few minutes sooner with getting the door open, that man would probably still be alive. Matty this is-"

"Careful on what you say. I don't want to hear you blaming anything on yourself. At all. Angus MacGyver, you have saved more lives than anyone else I know. You and your team have always done the best they could and nothing less. I don't want you to ever blame anything that happens in this job on yourself. Do you understand?" Mac sat silently. "Mac. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Mac hung his head.

"Don't call me ma'am, makes me feel too old. Pick your head up and go meet up with your team. And remember what I said."

"Yeah, okay." He got up and walked out the door, hand in pocket. If Matty had do guess he was toying with his swiss army knife.

The plane ride was shorter than usual, but that was only because it was on their home soil. Riley was laid across the seats, obviously more comfortable than in the labs. Bozer and Leanna looked out the same window hand in hand. Desi and Mac sat across the table from one another as they flew in silence.

"So what did you and Matty talk about? What has you so bothered?"

"Is this going to be one of those moments where you let me talk and then tell me to suck it up?" Mac was mostly caught in his own thoughts and off guard for the most part.

"Depends on if it's going to hinder your ability to perform." Desi analyzed his facial features while he stayed dead silent.

"It has something to do with three months ago?" Desi guessed. "If it is, he was a bad dude anyway and it's not your fault."

"Who am I to judge who is bad and who is good? Who lives and who dies?"

"I think the intention is what matters not the outcome." Desi sat forward hands folded on the table. "If your intention is malicious it is evil, if your intention was not malicious it is not your fault."

"I think I understand. But it is still a life."

"And you have saved enough lives to slip up once in a while with someone of malicious intent." Desi tried again. "Don't let this get to you. Jack told me that you were a better agent than this."

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me and what happened three months ago."

"You are smart, so I bet you can make something to figure your way out of a lot. This team depends on you for that. Now unless you let something get to you and we are collateral...That is the only way we can ever get hurt and it be your fault." A huge smirk washed up on Mac's face. "What is that for?"

"You finally said we, I think you are finally starting to like this. You know, being apart of a family? Only a hunch though."

"I said we because I am apart of a team, not a family." Desi turned away showing that she wanted silence as she stared out the small window.

"Sure, okay. We will go with that for now." Mac followed Desi's actions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They snuck around the usually quiet building, several times, just to come up with nothing. Infrared and thermal scans of the build from a satellite view, came up with nothing as well, except a strange object sitting in the middle of the seamlessly empty building. The first thought that crossed Mac's mind was a bomb. The next was whether or not he could get in to disarm it. The last was opening the door just as he saw the timer hit a dreadful 00:00:01.

Mac's vision crowded with hot flames and smoke of the building. His lungs felt like bricks. A cool plastic slid over his mouth and nose as he fought vicious memories of El Noche. He figured they were there to help. That Matty had sent them. That the rest of the team was getting help too. He was wrong. He moved his head, mistakenly as his neck hurt terribly, to see men with guns standing over Desi's unconscious body. Muffled voices, that were almost drowned out by the roaring flames of the collapsed building, surrounded him until one very clear voice chimed in. "Just break them, she will fix them later."

Mac thought his neck hurt, but the worst was yet to come. He could not really feel much of his legs before, but now he was hypersensitive as screams filled the mask and clouded it until it was completely white. He was not aware of the sound the first one made, but by the time that his other leg was broke he could hear the deafening crunch of bones beneath the fast and heavy pressure.

"Pack him up." Movement began to happen all around him, there was not much he could do except wonder who were these people? Why were they doing this? And if his team was alive or not. A sharp prick in his arm and the burning sensation of a cool liquid sent a wave of relaxation over his entire body until all he could see was black.

**A/N: Alrighty guys! This is going to be a multi-chapter story. Our boy Mac loves to get himself in trouble, but others love to cause him trouble more. These are probably going to be short chapters as I am also working on several other pieces. I am in the process of writing not one, but two, short novels and not one, not two, but now three multi-chapter Fan Fics. Check out The One that Never Got Away for my main Fan Fic (the other yet to be released) or if you are looking for more of a one-shot kinda deal, Shrapnel.**

**I am going to start accepting requests for one-shots (they gonna probs be like 3-4k words or more turn into 2-4 chapter fics) to have some busy work in order to get out of my writer's block that I have. Alas, it is a horrible affliction that many fics die from, ignite my creative spark and maybe your suggestion could turn into a chapter in one of my main fics or even an entire arch! I haven't really experimented with many types of fanfics, mainly just whump. I am a capable writer (or at least I hope so) so I think I can manage fluff, vamp, etc. Whatever blend you want to throw my way!**

**Also, credit will include the following format:**

**Platform, Username, and "insert suggestion/comment."**

**I am looking forward to what you guys say!**


End file.
